Organization XIII Advice Column
by Xed14thKey
Summary: Send in your problems and questions, and Organization XIII will help you and answer them all! WARNING: Contains randomness that might make your head explode! Rated T because I don't know what's gonna happen...
1. Introduction

Welcome to the Organization XIII Advice Column! Here, the Organization will help you with any problem you have, regardless of what it is!

If you want a specific Organization member to help you, just say:

Dear (name of member),

And then your problem!

If you don't specify, then I'll assume that all can answer the problem! (and trust me, some problems are not meant to be answered by all…)

Also, questions are fine to ask as well!

Just submit a review to tell your problem or ask your question. :D

The Organization will do their best to solve your problems and answer your questions!

And remember: _You can always ask the Orgy!_

Xemnas: Don't say that.

Me: But that's the motto: _You can always ask the Orgy!_

Xemnas: I don't care. Unless you want to be turned into a dusk, don't say it anymore!

Me: Ok, I promise I won't say it anymore! (has fingers crossed behind back)


	2. Chapter 1

From: XedarlesFangirl

To: Axel

Hi!

Dear Axel,  
My friend who shall remain known as Xed14thKey likes some guy with bright red hair who controls fire, does this guy like my friend?

Thanks for your time!

OoO

Hey XedarlesFangirl!

Yeah…I heard about her…well, is the guy good looking?

Luxord: She's talking about YOU, idiot.

Ohhhh…I see. AND GET OUT OF MY ANSWER!! (shoves Luxord away)

Well, first you gotta ask yourself some questions:

Does she constantly talk about me? Does she have any pictures of me that she carries around with her? Does she obsess about me? Did she change her look so she looks like me?

If you can say 'yes' to anyone of these, then yes, your friend likes me.

And that's not a bad thing! I send love to all my fangirls! (blows a kiss)

Luxord: Oh god…

WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT INVADING MY ANSWER!!?!?! (shoves Luxord away again)

Love, the totally hot and handsome Axel

0000000000

Keep sending in those problems and questions, people!

Xemnas: Who agreed us to this?

Uhhhh…(runs)


	3. Chapter 2

From: strawberyla

To: Everyone

I like my best guy friend. He likes a different girl. What should I do? 

OoO

Roxas: Ouch.

Marluxia: Yeah really.

Roxas: Well, I suggest that you talk to him, and tell him how you feel.

(Marluxia comes and pushes Roxas out of the way)

Marluxia: Don't listen to short-stack here. What does he know about love?

Roxas: Plenty thank you very much! Listen stawberyla, you've got to really think if you like him. If you're sure of it, and think your relationship with your best guy friend is strong enough, then let him know how you feel. He may feel the same about you, but is just to shy to admit it, or he may not like you. But when you tell him, expect anything, and be sure to tell him that you still wish to be friends, and hope that this doesn't change anything in your relationship. Good luck, and remember that he's still your best friend, no matter what.

Marluxia: Wow. That was pretty good advice.

Roxas: See! Told ya!

0000000000

From: DigAXig

To: Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, and Larxene

Dear Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix,

Why do you three, AND ONLY you three have pointy ears?  
I'm just curious, you see.

DigAXig

P.S. To Larxene,

Do you ever get lonely being the only girl in the Organization?  
Or do you enjoy being with all the guys? ;)

OoO

Xigbar: Well…that's an interesting question…

Saix: I blame Vexen.

Xaldin: Why him?

Saix: With all the experiments he makes us try, I wouldn't be surprised if we had three heads by now.

Xaldin: Good point.

Xigbar: So, to answer your question, it's Vexen's fault. It's ALL Vexen's fault.

Xaldin: Thanks for asking!

(Larxene comes in and pushes everyone else away)

Larxene: Actually, I don't mind being the only girl. Someone's got to keep all the idiots in line. (sticks thumb out at the other members of the Organization)

Sincerely, Larxene

Axel: Sincerely? Pfft, yeah right?

Larxene: (takes out kunai)

Axel: (runs away)

0000000000

From: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever

To: Xemnas

Greetings Organization XI (a.k.a: rox-da-nobody-sox) :D

Dear Xemnas,

I have a problem with a few nobodies. They're called dancers. They constantly throw me into walls which, as you can imagine, is quite painful. How do I get rid of these problems if I don't have a keyblade?

Sincerely, CIL4

OoO

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever,

Xemnas: I do not know how to solve your problem, for I do not control the Dancer Nobodies. Talk to Demyx.

(Demyx runs in)

Demyx: Hiya! Yeah, they do the same thing to me, and it does hurt. A lot. I help if you give them some pie, they'll leave you alone. They like Apple and Pumpkin, but NEVER Cherry. They hate the stuff. If you don't have pie with you, give them Cheese Nips. They like those too.

Good luck!

Demyx

0000000000

From: DemyxPyrofan

To: Zexion

Dear Zexion,  
My friends think I am emo. I tell them I am not emo, but they don't listen. What should i do?  
Thanks for your time

OoO

Dear DemyxPyrofan,

I know what you go through, since the other members of the Organization think the same of me. Just calmly tell them that you are not emo. If they keep calling you emo, then just ignore them. They are only trying to upset and annoy you, but if you don't let them see that they are upsetting and annoying you, then they shall tire of their game and leave you alone.

And if all else fails, come back and get me. I have a spell or two that will get them to shut up. Permanently.

Best Wishes,

Zexion

0000000000

From: GoGothGirl

To: Larxene

Between you and i, i have a little problem with one of the opposite sex. You see, this so called 'friend-who-is-a-guy' suddenly decides that it would be amusing if he sided with my nemesis and torture me. If that's not screwed enough, he then decides to play nice with me and swear that he did all that out of ignorance. So being the magnificient sadist and female that you are, please help me to find a way to tell him to -ah- 'screw himself' to put it lightly. smirk

Please, enlighten me with your sadistic ways. That was a compliment by the way.

OoO

Ahh, I see. So lets get down to business.

How far do you want to 'screw him up'? If it's just a little, then may I suggest some pranks, such as water balloons, dumping permanent paints and dyes on him, and such. Or perhaps you'd like to 'screw him up more'? I'd suggest publicly embarrassing him, like getting his mom to come down to school to give him a kiss (now THAT'D be torture!), cutting his hair horribly, dying his hair odd colors, such as pink, and the like. Now, I myself would personally 'screw him up so tight that he can't walk anymore'. If you'd like to achieve this, then I'd suggest—

Xemnas: LARXENE ENOUGH!!!!

Oh fine. Listen, just get creative, and make him pay. Remember, his pain equals your joy.

Good luck!

Sincerely, Larxene

0000000000

Me: Wow! This is turning out good!

Luxord: I'll say!

Lexaeus: When do I get to answer a question?

Me: Well, seeing that no one really likes you, I'd say…NEVER.

Lexaeus: (cries hysterically)

Larxene: Nice work. (watches Lexaeus cry)

Me: Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

From: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever

To: Demyx

Hello again rox-da-nobody-sox!

Dear Demyx,

The dancers threw me through a wall about half an hour ago. They seem to have gotten themselves high on apple pie... What do I do before I throw myself through a wall?! Not only that, but more nobodies have shown up! It's like a nobody zoo! I had to smuggle my laptop out of the house and take refuge next door! You know, just to make sure no other crazy nobodies, like Xaldin's dragoons, decide to have their fake merry way with me!

Uh ohes... I spy with my heavily bruised eye...

...Assassins...

SAVE ME!1

Sincerely, CIL4

P.S which nobodies belong to which person? I get Xaldin's dragoons, Xigbar's snipers, and Demyx's dancers, but what about the rest? uh oh, gotta go, NOW!

OoO

Hey CIL4 (can I call you that?)

Ohhhh…I was afraid of that… I suggest you high-tail it out of there, sister! Run run away! Go to another state, country, Canada! Eventually, their hyper-ness will run out, and then they'll just be back to normal.

Next time, offer carrot sticks :D they don't like them, so they'll run away from you :D

Best Luck!

Demyx

(Ummm…I think Roxas has those Samurai ones, of course Xaldin's Dragoons, Xigbar's Snipers, and my Dancers. Axel has the Assassin ones I think, Luxord has the Gamblers, Saix has those Berserker ones +shudders+, and Xemnas has the Sorcerer ones :))

0000000000

From: XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX

To: Lexaeus, Axel, and Zexion

Lexaeus, I like you...you just look a little creepy...maybe that's why people don't wanna ask you something. But that's okay, I shall give you hugs! hug

Axel: Will you go on a date with me? puppy dog eyes

Zexion: Can you really be Emo if you don't have a heart? (Don't worry your still cool!)

OoO

Lexaeus: Uhhh…thank you? And…thank you+hugs back+

Axel: Forgive Lexaeus, he's not used to being hugged and complimented.

Lexaeus: Grrr…

Axel: See what I mean? Anyways, sorry, I can't go out on a date with you. 'Cause if I went out on a date with you, I'd have to go out on a date with EVERY one of my fangirls. +stares out at sea of fangirls+ And I don't think I have enough time for that.

Zexion: Axel, you are so weird.

Axel: ME? WEIRD? Says Mr. Emo himself?

Zexion +sigh+ To answer your question, I suppose we cannot. For you see, emo-ness as you may say is expressed through emotions of sadness, depression, and anger. Therefore, without a heart, it is impossible to have the emotions necessary to be emo.

Axel: … Say what?

Zexion: To put it simply, no, we can't be emo.

Axel: Ohhh…why didn't you just say that?

Zexion: …

0000000000

From: DemyxPyrofan

To: Axel and Demyx

Dear Axel and Demyx,  
What do I do if I like a guy and he is older then me and then I like a girl the same way and I can't tell them cuz one. The girl is straight and 2. The boy has a girlfriend.?

OoO

Axel: You're GAY?!?!

Demyx: AXEL!! That's not nice!!

Axel: Well it's true!

Demyx: Go burn something; I'll handle this one.

(Axel goes and plays with his lighter)

Demyx: Well now, have you talked to the girl? Are you sure she's straight? Because if you're not sure, there's still a chance :) You can have a friend ask her if she's straight or not, if you don't want to ask her yourself. Now, if she IS straight, then you may have a slight problem. I don't think you should go for the guy, because you really wouldn't want to mess up his and his girlfriends' relationship. I would just tell you to step up and find out if she's straight, and hope for the best. And remember, there's always more fish in the sea :) +winks+

Best of Luck,

Demyx

0000000000

From: WagnerMuffin

To: Everyone

Yeah! There's a ton of these, but yours is still funny. :P  
I dont need advice, but when I do, I know where to go. (Not the therapists. Here.)

OoO

Marluxia: We…have a fan?

Roxas: YAY!

Me: Actually, we have a few fans.

Saix: Oh really?

Me: Yeah+checks stats+ So far…we're on the favorites list for 3 people, and we're on alert for 5 people.

Axel: Sweet!

Xaldin: That's cool.

Me: Thanks WagnerMuffin!

Everyone: Thanks!

0000000000

From: Xejicka

To: Everyone

Funny answers to great questions, I've got one.

To: All

Whenever I get nervous around a guy or gruop of guys that I like, I always start to ramble endlessly about my interests and then I scare them away when I get obsessive. Any tips on not getting so talkative?

OoO

Xemnas: Hmmm…perhaps don't talk at all?

Saix: How would that help?

Xemnas: Well, it'd give her a chance to just get used to hanging around some guys.

Saix: Oh.

Xemnas: Only say 'hi' or 'hello' to introduce yourself, and nothing else, got it? Then, if some of the guys ask you questions, answer them, but stick to short answers, and stay on topic. You'll be talking to guys easily in no time.

Xemnas

0000000000

From: pinkangelqueen

To: Everyone

Dear Orgy 13,

I have three.  
Sorry.

1: I have this fanguys that follow me and yell my name out loud..what do I do?

2: My friends are obsessed with Yaoi..I'm not..Should I try and convince them that yaoi isn't good or leave them be with their yaoi manga?

3: I think one of my cousis in gay..She out for my other cousin...

OoO

Luxord: No trouble at all :) We can answer three.

Vexen: If someone is bothering you, tell him calmly and politely to stop. If that doesn't work, tell someone to tell him to stop, such as some friends of yours, or perhaps a family member, like a sibling. If all else fails, tell an adult, or someone older than both of you to handle the problem, such as a teacher or another school official. I doubt it would get this far, but if you ever feel like he's harassing you, tell someone immediately. Call the police if you have to. Just do what you have to so you feel safe.

Xaldin: Wow. That was good advice.

Vexen: Thank you, I—

Xaldin: My turn!

Vexen+sigh+

Xaldin: I myself am not fond of yaoi, yet a person, such as Larxene, is. If you're not comfortable with it, or if you just don't like the stuff, then don't read it. Different people like different things, so leave them to their yaoi, and you enjoy what you want to.

Vexen: Oh, and as for the whole cousin thing, you could ask them if they are gay if you are really that curious. But whether you ask or not, just try and stay out of it.

Xaldin: Yeah, there's only trouble ahead.

Hope that helps!

Vexen and Xaldin

0000000000

From: Xaldin's Phantom

To: Xaldin and Xigbar

Dear Xaldin & Xigbar (and to anyone else who wants to answer),

I'm schizophrenic, meaning I have multiple personalities. I have been friends with some girls for the past few years and we've been best friends since then, but now, everyone is suddenly turning against me, including my "friends." There were a bunch of stupid rumors going around my school saying crap about me. So I found out who was sending out the rumors, another 'former' friend of mine; lets call her... "J." We've been arguing lately about stupid things. She says that because I'm a "schizo," or whatever she said, I'm a bad person and that my parents were thrown in jail. Now everyone thinks I'm a crazy lunatic. I'm not. My question is: How do I keep this girl off of my back? Can I just borrow one of my older friends paintball guns and just shoot her? Cuz' I'm pretty sure that would make me feel better.

Please respond, thanks much,

Phantom.

OoO

Xaldin: Why's she asking us this?

Xigbar: Maybe 'cause you're skitzo.

Xaldin: o0

Xigbar: Ok dude, first off, you gotta ignore them. They're only trying to bug you and hurt your feelings. If you show that they're not bugging you or hurting you, they'll lay off. Also, let rumors be rumors. Things fade with time. Soon people are gonna forget the whole thing.

Xaldin: Yeah, don't let people get you down. They're just trying to hurt you with lies. Just know that lies are lies, nothing more. They aren't real, so why should you be bothered by them?

Xigbar: Yeah. Oh, and you shouldn't use a paintball gun to get back at them.

Xaldin: That's right.

Xigbar: You should use one of my guns. They hurt more. A LOT more. +hands over one of his guns+ Just bring it back, 'kay?

Good luck and happy shooting!

Xaldin and Xigbar

0000000000

Me: This is fun!

Vexen: I have to admit that this is sort of nice to help others.

Lexaeus: Yeah, and I got to answer a question!

Axel: No you didn't, all you got to say was 'Uhhh…thank you?'

Lexaeus+picks up a rock and throws it at Axel+

Axel+is hit with rock+ OWWWW+is unconscious+

(all stare at Axel and Lexaeus)

Everyone+backs up+


	5. Chapter 4

From: Xaldin's Phantom

To: Everyone

Hi again.

To Org. XI

Dear Organization XI,  
I have my graduation coming up soon, and I can get very emotional at things like that. All I'm asking is, how can I myself from crying at the ceremony?

OoO

Xaldin: You could…think about stuff that makes you laugh and smile!

Demyx: Yeah, like your favorite song!

Roxas: Or eating ice cream! That always makes people happy!

Larxene: Or a dead puppy!

Xaldin: Larxene, dead puppies don't make people smile.

Larxene: They make me smile. :)

Xaldin: Just think happy thoughts, and remember: you can be emotional! It's perfectly normal.

Best wishes and Happy graduation!

Xaldin, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene

0000000000

From: pinkangelqueen

To: Everyone

Dear Orgy,

Yes I'm back and thanks for the great advice before but I need more advice...

Okay so I have friends,main friends,secondary friends,class friends and other groups of friends.

Now my main friends have this problem with the one of my secondary friends because she was making fun of one of my main friends I think and they're gonna stop talking to her and stuff.

Should I do something about it or just leave them alone?

And if I should do something...What should I do?

PS: Who knew you guys knew so much about giving good advie? Keep up the good work...You could actually help people with hearts rather then try and take their hearts:D...I hope atleast...

OoO

Axel: You should talk to your secondary friend first, and see what's up. This whole thing could be just one big misunderstanding! Then, have your secondary friend and your main friend talk to each other. Let THEM work things out. You're only there to make sure no heads rolls. But, if they insist on not talking anymore, then STAY OUT OF IT!!! You DO NOT want to get involved more than you should. You could try suggesting they talk again, but if they refuse, don't push it. Remember, this is their problem, not yours :)

Good luck!

The incredibly hot and beautiful Axel

(And thanks! Actually, Xed (the writer of this) gives the advice. We just read it off of the cards she gives us+holds up cards+ see?)

0000000000

From: Xejicka

To: Everyone

For no hearts, Organization XI has very good answers to serious questions. Thanks for answering my previous. I have another one.

To: All good looking Organization XI members (I guess that means all of them)

My friend and I were watching Advent Children. Out of no where I commented that Loz had a hot butt. My friend won't leave me alone now because of the comment. Is there any way I can retaliate against her? The moment was on shear impulse.

OoO

Larxene: I agree! Loz DOES have a hot butt!

Saix: …

Xigbar: …

Luxord: … +laughs+

Larxene: Uhh…anyways, just tell her to lay off. Don't make too much of it, I'm sure she'll forget eventually. It was just a joke, so go along with it and laugh. But if she doesn't leave you alone, tell everyone that she wants to make out with Kadaj. (But seriously, who wouldn't? He's hot too!)

Sincerely,

Larxene

0000000000

From: UnIQuE Not Weird

To: Axel and Zexion

Dear Orgy. XI,

I have a few questions actually. Beware, number two is QUITE long.

1. Axel, who is your "somebody"?  
2. In real life, I like my best friend, but no one knows how he feels about me, except for him, obviously, but I can't read minds. He's sweet and often protects/stands up for me, and we talk on the phone a lot since I moved about an hour's drive away. (We used to be next-door neighbors.) However, there was an incident where one of his friends claims he asked him, "Would you ever go out with a girl named Chibi?"(My nickname. Sorry, but I don't want to use my real name here...) And his answer was, "Hell no." No one knows if this friend of his was telling the truth, because he lies a lot, or if my best friend was lying. Some of my own friends who know him say they think he likes me, but like I said before, no one can know for sure. What should I do about this whole situation?  
3. Also, I fangirl/obsess over a certian KH character. (Not in Org. XI, though.) This is normal... right?  
4. Zexion, how do you get "Lenzo" out of "Zexion"? There's no L in "Zexion"!

Thanks for your time!  
-UnIQuE Not Weird

P.S. I already favorited this... It's awesome! D

OoO

Axel: My Somebody is—

(A car comes in and crashes through the wall, people shout and curse, and then the car drives away)

Axel: I bet you never guessed that he was my Somebody! As for your other question, no one really knows who lies and who tell the truth. He may be telling the truth, and he may be lying because he's too shy or too scared to tell the truth. There's only one way to find out for sure: Ask him yourself. Just let him know that you still want to be friends with him, and that you don't want your relationship with him to change because of what you asked him. As for your 3rd question…it's fine! As long as you, you know, don't kiss posters of this person or fantasize about them, then it's perfectly fine!

Me: Like I fantasize about you?

Axel: … Yeeeaahhh…that's when it becomes creepy…

Me: XD

Zexion: For your fourth question, let me just say that you've made a spelling mistake. My name is not 'Lenzo', it's 'Ienzo'. There isn't an 'L' in my name. Then, add an 'X', rearrange the letters, and you get 'Zexion.'

0000000000

Me: Yeah, sorry people about the late update, but because I held off on it, I had to break up the questions and problems we got into two different chapters. So, one half of them are in this chapter, and the other half will come out tomorrow. :)

Demyx: This is fun! I like helping people and answering questions!

Me: I know! Hey!!! How come I didn't get any questions!?!

Axel: 'Cause you're not cool enough.

Me: … +cries hysterically+

Zexion: You're not part of the Organization, Xed. And this is the 'Organization XIII Advice Column'.

Me: Ohhh…hey Xemnas, can I—

Xemnas: No.

Me: But—

Xemnas: No, no no, no No, No, NOOOOOOO!!!!

Me: 0o +cries hysterically again+ XEMNAS YELLED AT ME!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

From: XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX

To: Everyone

Me again!!

For anyone:

Okay so truthfully I have to admit that I have a crush on a real guy...

So his name is Dave and I REALLY like him, but the problem is though we were good friends before, he doesn't want to be around me anymore. He says it's because he doesn't like some of the things I believe in and he just tells me that they're lies. Should I still try to at least keep him as a friend and hope for the best, or just forget about him and 'move on'?

OoO

Vexen: Hmmm…You could try talking to him. Talking always helps. If you really care about him, and if he cares about you (as a friend) then you try staying friends with him. But, if it's obvious that he doesn't care for you, don't worry about him. A friend who doesn't care isn't really a true friend, now are they?

Best wishes,

Vexen

0000000000

From: tomunderfire

To: Everyone.

Have you guys seen the spoofs/fanmovies, yet? If so, what do think of them. I started to work on my own (currently on my 3rd). Please watch and review them. 

kthxbai,  
TUF

OoO

Axel: Oh yeah! I've seen those! Those rock!

Xaldin: I think they're frivolous, and a waste of time.

Axel: You're frivolous and a waste of time.

Xaldin: Your face.

Axel: Your MOM!!!

Xaldin+gasp+ I know you not talkin' 'bout my Mom!

Axel: And what if I AM?

(Axel and Xaldin start fighting)

Xemnas: Uhhh…? Perhaps we'll watch your movies some other time…

Xemnas

0000000000

From: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever

To: Everyone

Dear rox-da-nobody-sox,

Thanks for the advice Demyx :D I'll be spending the next few months in the US of A! 8D (I was already in Canada to begin with XD)I have a different problem (3 in a row?! Boy do i have problems XD), and this one doesn't include rogue nobodies (thank GOD!):

You see, I have this friend. She is, well, was, the sweetest person I knew: bubbly, kind, and was the kind of person you just KNEW you could lean on when things got terrible. But... about two months ago, I don't know what happened, but, she stopped talking to me. She got an attitude, a down right bitchy one at that. We (my friends and I) say hello to her, but she doesn't even look our way, much less move - and we KNOW she can hear us. We call her and ask if she wants to come to the cinema with us and she tells us she's EXTREMELY busy. Next thing we know, the 'popular' people walk up to her in school the next day and say how much fun they had at her house on the very same weekend we ask her to come with us! We asked her what was wrong: she told us 'nothing' in a VERY angry tone and stormed away. Since then, we've stopped asking. We all know what the problem is: she wants new friends. Popular friends.

Why, WHY, would she throw away all our seven years, SEVEN YEARS, of friendship away all for popularity? Those guys CONSTANTLY turn on each other! Your always in the hot seat and one wrong move and thats it! Why doesn't she want to keep all the friends she's known every since she was eight years old?!

I don't know what to do. None of us do. We want to just let her go, but its HER we're talking about! She's really grown on us, and some of us are having a really hard time knowing she's going... And the one thing we hate most about letting her go, is that if she ever does come back, we can never trust her again. What can we do?

Sincerely, CIL4

OoO

Demyx: Hmmm…I say you talk to her. Tell her what you told me: That you don't want to let her go, that you still want to be friends. But, if she insists on pulling away from your group, then maybe you should let go. I know it may be hard, but if she's not acting like a good friend, why keep her? But, what you want to do is what you want to do, okay? Remember: this is just advice; you guys are the real thing. Just follow what you think you should do, and everything will turn out in the end. :)

Good luck!

Demyx

0000000000

From: Star Tours Traveler

To: Larxene, Axel, Demyx, & Roxas

I have 5 questions, one for each and one for all.

Larxene...Are you currently dating Someone+prays for the answer to be no+ And whats your idea of the perfect date?

Axel...Where do you get those Chakram's? (My cousins are betting with Luxord that I can't find any.)

Demyx...Have you ever written and/or performed any songs on your Sitar? If so can you send me a CD of em? You ROCK man!

Roxas...What would you say to the fanfic writters who pair you romanticly with Axel +shudder+

Everyone... Do you guys like each other...in a sort of...brother/sister way?

p.s. I know I'm not asking advise...I'm a fan of you 4, as for the remaining 9...they can jump off a cliff...especialy Xemnas and Xaldin. +wants to stab Xaldin with his own lances+ D

OoO

Larxene: Nope. What? You think I'd date any of THESE idiots+points thumb over at the rest of the Organization+ Pfft, as if!

Xigbar: MY LINE!!! :P

Larxene: Anyways, my idea of a perfect date is just a nice time out, an evening on the town, going out to dinner, and just having fun. Either that, or using one of the Orgy members for target practice +smiles evilly+

Everyone: …+gulps+

Axel: They are handmade. I made em' myself, with my own two hands. It was hard work, but I—

Roxas: Axel? Why do your chakrams say. 'Made in Costa Rica'?

Axel: …

Demyx: Of course I've written songs! Tons of them+throws you a CD of songs+ They're all on there :) Tell her that Demyx says hi, 'kay?

Roxas: …??? I'd say ewww. That's all.

Axel: Same here. Yuk!

Xemnas: As for your last question…uh…define 'like'.

Larxene: In short, no, we don't like each other. And I agree, everyone else can jump off a cliff. ESPECIALLY Xaldin. I HATE the dude.

Xaldin: Gee, thanks. :P

Larxene: Any time XD

0000000000

From: amyrosefreak10

To: Axel

Dear Axel,  
My friend DemyxPyrofan told me to use this. Okay Why does fire hurt when you try to burn things? Why does water not help with hot chips? Why is Zexion scary looking when you look at him really closely? Why do nobodies like to destroy my room and so do the heartless? How do i get rid of them? Also how do i get a cute guy to notice me when i am a emo punk gothic girl at the bottom of the school chain?  
Thanks for your time  
love  
amyrosefreak10

OoO

Axel: Fire hurts because…I don't know. It just does. I think it has something to do with nerves. Go ask Vexen about that. The man will literally be jumping for joy that he can explain it to you. Water doesn't help with hot chips because…fire is stronger than water! Yeah, that's it!

Demyx: HEY!! :P

Axel: Shut up!

Demyx: o0 +cries+

Axel: Like I was saying, he's scary because he's emo. I've noticed that too! He's actually a nice guy, just scary looking. I think it's 'cause of his hairstyle… +shrugs+. As for the Nobodies and Heartless…did you feed them cherry pie? Man, those dudes HATE the stuff! You better give them some Cheese Nips or something, or else they'll go for anything shiny that you have. Give them carrots to get rid of them; they run away as soon as they see the stuff. Boy troubles, eh? Try talking to him first. Become friends with him first. Maybe he'll catch on. If not, you can always ask him!

With much love,

The totally hot and date-able Axel

0000000000

Everyone: AT LAST!!! AN UPDATE+glares at Xed+

Me: Okay, okay… sorry about that, alright? I had a lot of stuff to do…

Zexion: Oh yeah? Like what?

Me: Work on my stories, songs, hang out with my family, the like.

Axel+rolls eyes+ Sure…and I'm a fire-controlling pyro-maniac with great hair…

Everyone+stares+

Axel: Oh shut up…


End file.
